


出轨游戏（20）

by gelles



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles





	出轨游戏（20）

第二十章

伊万将越野泊进车库，身边的王耀面如金纸，唇色惨白，喉咙深处发出难受的低吟。伊万拨开黑色头巾，用掌心摩挲王耀泛红的颧骨，被冷汗浸湿的头发黏腻在额头，他的皮肤潮湿滚烫，就像被羊水刚冲出母体的猫崽。

“水——”王耀蠕动双唇，思维尚且混乱。

“亲爱的耀，别担心，我们到家了。”伊万拉开副驾驶车门，结实的臂膀打横抱起王耀。“再坚持下，马上就会有舒服的床。”  
伊万口中的家，是幢花木扶疏的漂亮洋房，独门独院，坐落于人迹稀少的山脚下。冬妮娅生前的手笔，在别处她同样拥有类似的十几处房产，投资精明，便于行动。规避了所有酒店入住手续的麻烦。

伊万展开搂着王耀肩头的手，侧身去够身边老式拉铃垂穗。

“回来了。”管家探出头，老态龙钟，脸上的皮肤像脱水橘皮似的皱巴巴。他出生于冷战前，俄伊混血，精通波斯语、俄语和德语，曾为克格勃驻外站组工作。至于战后他为什么转投布拉金斯基门下，伊万并不关心，他只知道这位白发苍苍老先生是他唯一能带着王耀逃离此地的希望。

“进去说。”伊万压低声音，警惕的打量身后，除了夏日的蝉鸣，空无一物。

“能联系上医生吗？”

老管家跟伊万上楼。“只是普通的伤口感染，家里有双氧水和阿莫西林，用不着去冒那个风险。”

“需要缝合。”伊万停住脚步。“伤口咬得很深。”

“没那么娇气，他死不了。”老管家前走几步，推开正对着楼梯的卧房门。“把他放在床上，剪了衣服，别用脱的。布料被脓血粘连，硬撕会带掉烂肉。”

老管家手脚麻利清理王耀的伤口，用生理盐水泡软血痂，剥离湿漉漉的黑布。“已经化脓了。”他朝伊万意味深长的瞥了眼，将双氧水倒进被牙齿撕裂的皮肤。

伊万忍不住哆嗦，仿佛被蛰疼的是他。

“消炎针。”老管家将王耀翻过去，注射臀部肌肉。

“让他吃阿莫西林。”老管家将空针管扔进垃圾桶，以军人的利落收拾残局，端着托盘退出房间。他的老式做派总是让伊万不由自主的联想起自己的父亲，崭新的羊毛军大衣和沾满枪油味的皮质手套。

“水——”王耀轻声。

伊万晃过神，取了床头清水杯。“仰些头。”他坐到王耀枕头边，托着他的脑袋，耐心的喂水。“把药吃了再睡。”

王耀艰难吞咽，因为冷，蜷得像只猫。伊万从柜子里翻出被子将他裹紧，像笨拙的母熊挪上单人床将王耀搂入怀。高烧让王耀张着嘴呼吸，像水族馆里只会吐泡泡的傻鱼。

“睡吧。”伊万忍不住亲吻王耀受伤的肩头。

“出来。”老管家折回房间，手里多了开口的信封。

“怎么？”伊万轻轻合住门。

“护照得拖延两天。”老管家将信封递给他。“看见爱德华给你发的短消息了吗？瓦尔加斯昨天刚到达了德黑兰。”

“费里西安诺？”伊万翻看里面的文件，三张A4纸上写满了捏造身份的生平。

“年长的那个，凯撒瓦尔加斯。”老管家说。“他想和你见面。”

“我的手机前天掉进了咖啡里。”伊万回答。“他来做什么？”

“显而易见，是小琼斯搬来的救兵。”老管家拿回资料，折叠夹在腋下。“王家收留了罗维诺，他是来还人情的说客。”

“他早让权了。”

“可谁都知道他的分量。”老管家扯扯领结，60年代最时髦那款。“这对我们很不利，他与你父亲同辈，最起码的脸面还是要给。”

“我要是不给呢？”

“那样更好，我会告诉爱德华你至始至终没回过别墅。”老管家说。“最大限度把这件事维持在你个人的范围内，绕开家族与规则，只谈血脉和亲情。”

“瓦尔加斯不会相信这样的托辞。”

“想得到瓦尔加斯的信任除非地狱结冰。”老管家冷笑，打理整洁的胡髭嘲讽的颤动。“这借口只是想让他没辙插手，像他这样多管闲事又自作聪明的蠢鸟我见多了，只要吃了闭门羹，不用驱赶，自己就拍拍翅膀飞走了。”

“你要拿他怎么办？”老管家说，他蹙眉仿佛因为刚才的感情外露而不满。

“我不知道。”伊万摇摇头，面色疲倦。

“这就太糟糕了。”老管家轻轻叹气。“要么是羔羊，要么是恶魔，最麻烦的就是夹在二者之间，生死不能。”

“他会明白我想要什么。”

“可你连自己想要什么都不知道。”老管家盯住伊万的双眼。“你不能软禁他一生，那毫无意义。”

“对于你的帮助，我很感谢。”伊万想结束话题。

“我建议你还是应该杀了他。”老管家说，“益大于弊，仇恨算不得什么，王家在这件事上不占理，儿子换女儿，这是他们欠下的，他们自己知道。”

“我会看着办。”

“那最好。”老管家摊手，转身走下楼。“当你意识到他有能力伤害到你，而又的的确确那么做的时候，就不该放任其自由。”

伊万返回屋内，将所谓忠告甩之门外。他走到床边，比划着手枪的手势抵住王耀的太阳穴，却连‘啪’的音节都发不出来。他脱了鞋爬上床，将耳朵贴在王耀的胸口，心脏的有节奏的砰砰跳动让伊万感到踏实。

“你赢了。”伊万对王耀用母语轻轻说道。

++++++

伊万醒过来，然后挨了一记重拳。他的眼眶迅速发烫红肿，鲜血流进左眼，给天花板和王耀的脸加了层红色的滤镜。伊万受惊吸气，可还没等碰到自己的皮肤，又一老拳几乎要把他的鼻子揍得粉碎。

“操！”伊万翻身把流进嗓子的血咳到地毯上，飞快的坐起身，退到安全距离。“你疯了！”

“还你的。”王耀指指自己肩头的纱布。

“我只咬了你一口！”

“买一送一。”王耀下床，捡起伊万的衬衫穿好。“况且你他妈用枪指着我的脑袋整整36小时，脱水性休克，最好你也有机会好好体验一番！”

“这淤青要退至少三周。”伊万用床头剩下的药棉花轻沾眼眶。

“我都不知道你什么时候这么看重自己的脸。”

“我讨厌被海关问东问西？”

“口子在上面。”王耀双手抱胸，倚坐五斗柜。

“你就不能过来帮帮我吗？”伊万碰疼伤口，不免有些烦躁。

“把你的蠢爪子拿下去。”王耀走向伊万，拾起手边的棉签。

“我不能低头，血会弄脏床单和地毯。”伊万说，他仰着头，拍拍身边的床铺。“你过来。”

王耀跪坐在伊万身边，擦拭血污。

“第一次发生关系，你也是这种表情。”伊万动动嘴唇，撩起王耀耳边的头发。“你那时闻起来很棒，像绿茶和雪松。”

“我忘了是哪款男香，如果你想要，我可以问问梅梅。”

“你意识到我在说什么，而你却假装自己不知道。”

“成年人之间的成熟性关系。”王耀停下动作，“如果你一定要提。”

“如果你真的成熟，你就不该躲避我。”

“我没躲避。”

“你拒接我的电话。”

“我没有。”

“你有。”

“我没有！”

“你有！”

“如果你是想问我为什么甩了你，那很大一部分原因是因为你就像个没长脑子的蠢货！”

“可你就是喜欢我这样的蠢货！”

“我告诉过你，伊万，我已经不喜欢你了”

伊万安静下来，有些不知所措，如果他是喜欢哭鼻子那型，他的眼睛现在应该是泪水婆娑。

“我累了。”王耀垮下肩，透露出倦怠的神色，像只被雨水淋过又饥肠辘辘的黑猫。“或许我现在还是可以和你私奔，但那结局不会是好的。”

“你还没尝试过，又怎么能肯定。”

“我知道我想要什么，这才是最重要的。”

“我不会放你走的。”伊万擒住王耀的手，像任性的小男孩，把面颊埋进颈窝，鼻尖上的泪水沾湿纱布角。

“当你想明白那天，你会后悔在我身上浪费的精力。”王耀说，他轻轻抓握伊万柔软，漂亮的白金色短发。“活着可不光爱情，你才27，你有大把的时光去邂逅那些让你心动的姑娘，或者小伙子。”

“是我不够好？还是我不够爱你？”伊万说，他的手指摩挲王耀的嘴唇，仿佛他一开口，就可以用指尖感受那些单词里饱蘸的悲切。

“结束了，伊万，早该结束了。”

伊万缄默半晌，然后猛地捏住王耀的下颌，狠狠亲吻了对方，他撕扯衬衫，用大腿顶开王耀的膝盖。

“停下。”王耀按住伊万摸上去的手掌，他急切的动作在大腿内侧留下一道浅浅的红痕。

“不。”伊万红了眼圈，现在他裸着上身的样子几乎和王耀梦境里的幻影重叠，一只美丽怪异，正流着泪的海妖。

他低头吮吸王耀的脖颈，用双手将对方的手臂按在头颅两侧，用自己的隆起隔着平角裤布料去摩擦刺激王耀的阴茎。“操你，王耀，操你。”伊万看着猩红染透王耀肩头的纱布，他狠心下沉身形，几乎是在强暴王耀的男性象征。

“这什么都改变不了。”王耀喘着粗气，强迫自己咽下满是情欲的低吟。“如果你想靠这玩意留下我，那真是太可笑了。”

伊万沿着王耀扬起的脖颈亲下去，湿润的舌尖在蜜色皮肤留下水痕。

“你其实知道我和阿尔去英国的时候发生了什么，对吧？”王耀自言自语，撕裂着伊万的同时也碾碎自己。“要不然你也不会突然提到原谅和孩子什么，我睡了他，但我没和你说过的是，那天我还操了个  
漂亮妞，她希望能为我生下个孩子，你知道那几乎是对男人最高的赞美——”

“停下来。”

“你对我来说什么都不是。”

“停下来。”伊万双手掐住王耀的喉咙。

“什么都不是。”王耀放声大笑的同时流出眼泪，疼痛的窒息将他带去了更深一层的黑暗。

停下来。

++++++

伊莎按住胸口，在那警察走过来时，她的心脏几乎跳到嗓子眼。当遵纪守法成为习惯，哪怕偶尔的作奸犯科都让人过不了自己的底线，但伊莎必须这么做，她握紧长袍下的手枪一阵发憷，脑海里飞快闪现诸多开枪劫持人质的荒谬画面。

“这是要去哪？”警察拦住车。“另外，请出示驾驶证。”

“出城，我老婆的妹妹要生孩子，我得在天亮之前赶到。”拉巴夫说，他熟练地递上根香烟。

“我女儿不喜欢烟味，戒了。”警察微笑，推回拉巴夫的手。“你也该少抽点，新生儿对味道异常敏感。”

“哦，多谢提醒。”拉巴夫露出一口白牙，将香烟扔回口袋。“你女儿多大？”

“两个月。”

“正是最招人喜欢的时候，老兄你可真幸福。”拉巴夫拿回驾驶证。

“幸而我老婆是个知冷知热的。”警察微笑。“夜间喂奶的事大半靠她支着，我才不至于挂在信号灯上打呼噜。”他抬头望向后面排起队的车辆，朝收费站挥挥手，示意抬杆放行。“祝你和夫人顺风，顺便  
代我向那小宝贝问好。”

“一定。”拉巴夫留下微笑，从容的踩下油门开过去。

“你打算崩了他？”拉巴夫说，他向右打方向盘，眼睛瞥向后视镜里的伊莎。

“不。”伊莎摇摇头，把手枪塞回腿部枪套。“我不会无缘无故杀人。”

“你毕业警校？”

“实际上是文理学院，不过研究方向是犯罪学。”

“可夫人说你是条子。”拉巴夫摇下车窗。“好点了吗？我看你有点不舒服。”

“谢谢。”伊莎朝他感激一笑。“我哥哥、父亲和祖父都是警察，所以，你知道就像个家族怪圈，我从学校毕业也去干了那行。”

“听上去挺吓人。”拉巴夫调笑。“感觉像针对我们这种坏蛋专门培养的捕球手。”

“你从什么时候开始的？”伊莎把注意力转移到对方身上。

“20岁的时候，大概。”

“盗窃还是抢劫？”

“抢了便利店的奶粉。”拉巴夫说，他控制不住的咧嘴大笑，仿佛那是什么有意思的乐子。“我女朋友给我生了个儿子，她没有奶水，而我没有钱，没办法，我用肥皂雕了把手枪，涂上黑漆就出门抢了三  
大罐奶粉。”

“然后我坐了三年牢，期间还为别人顶过缸。”

“谁？”

“约塞敏夫人的丈夫。”拉巴夫说，“他是个好人，好吧，也许不是你能接受的那种，但他最起码对我恩重于山。”

“他给你家人钱？”

“他让我免受鸡奸，他保护我的尊严，我要感谢他一辈子。”

“你妻子不妒忌吗？”伊莎挑眉，“你对除她之外的女人尽心竭力。”

“她明白这个，夫人对她也不错，酒店里的床单之类能赚钱的活计，夫人会付比别人家更多的钱。”

“如果是买命，我只能说是笔好生意。”

“你们这伙西方人就是喜欢吹捧自由至上和生命无价。”拉巴夫不怒反笑。

“有错？”

“只有睡在屋子的人里下才知道漏不漏雨。”

“我同意。”伊莎点点头。

“我出生在80年代末，刚好赶上那年的人质危机，我小时候不懂，等到我17岁明白来龙去脉之后，我每天都幻想飞到美国白宫把该死的美国佬杀个精光。”

“有点吓人了。”伊莎笑着摇摇头。

“的确，等我20岁的时候，我又告诉自己任何暴力都不是对的。”

“为什么会突然转变想法。”

“因为我儿子。”拉巴夫说，络腮胡让他看上去沧桑，而那双炯炯有神的黝黑眼珠却像个未成熟的大男孩。“人都是父母生养，我不能想象别人伤害到我儿子，自然也不想把这种痛苦附加给别人。”

“反战人士？”

“不全是，我想。”拉巴夫思索着挠挠眉毛，露出纠结的表情。“毕竟和平可不是乞求来得，每个国家都有保护自己的权利，你读过大学，你那么聪明，我猜你肯定明白我的意思，如果有需要，我会去参军，这不是为了别的什么，而是，你知道，为了我儿子，为了我自己——”

“我们每个人都该勇敢些去爱。”伊莎点点头。“这无关肤色、国籍还是性别。”

“那看来，我现在必须向你敬个礼了。”拉巴夫歪歪头，朝伊莎飞了个不甚标准的二指军礼。

“拜托别让双手离开方向盘，我今天违反的法律比我这辈子加起来的三倍都多。”

“你打算怎么办？直接杀进别墅手刃情敌？还是迂回战术装扮成外卖人员先刺探军情？”

“我没有时间等你们的人，况且我知道这事已经够麻烦约塞敏夫人，她能给我地址，我已经很感激。”

“不是我们的人。”拉巴夫在十字路口停下。“夫人让我跟着你，就是为了保护你，所以不会再有我们的人过来了。布拉金斯基家不是好性的主儿，夫人插手太深，不光引火上身，恐怕连你也会死得更  
快。”

“那昨天是谁的电话？”

“一个意大利人。”拉巴夫两根食指交替敲击方向盘。“权势滔天的那种。”

“怎么说？”

“私人飞机和不带敬语的昵称，约塞。”

“好消息。”伊莎松了口气。

“如果没有十足十的把握，夫人不会允许你以身犯险，毕竟她答应贝什米特医生要保护你，在眼皮子底下让王老板被绑走已经够让她内疚。”

“我明白夫人的苦楚，但拉巴夫，我必须先去找王耀，我不是想添乱……我只是——”

“要是我的朋友生死未卜，我也做不到冷静。”指示灯变绿，拉巴夫踩下油门。“不必解释，这没什么可抱歉，是人都会感性驱使，况且还有我不是吗，我可是约塞敏夫人最亲近的人，德黑兰地界上谁看  
见我，都得让三分薄面。”

“谢谢。”伊莎说，发自肺腑。

++++++

拉巴夫拽拽拉铃垂穗。“你好，我是拉巴夫。”他对开门的老先生笑笑。“我想我们之间有些误会。”

“什么误会？”老先生说，语气冷冰冰像冬河里的石块。

“约塞敏夫人的客人在您府上逗留的太久。”

“稍等。”老先生说，他退后一步，合住门。

伊莎有些疑惑，她望向拉巴夫，收获了一个同样不明所以的耸肩。

“他是谁？”伊莎小声问。

“不知道，但我记事起，他就一直住在这房子里，就像布拉金斯基家忠心耿耿的老管家。”

“他长得有些不像本地人。”

“混血，俄伊。”

再次开合的门板打断了伊莎和拉巴夫的交谈。

“回去吧。”老先生半个身子被门挡着。

“我亲眼看见伊万布拉金斯基带走了王耀。”伊莎说，“别让我们浪费时间了，先生，我们都知道你们把他藏在这栋房子里。”

“你是海德薇莉家最小的那个孙女。”老先生说，他挑起眉头流露出轻微的善意。“看在我和你祖父的情分上，小姑娘我奉劝你带着这不知天高地厚的傻小子回酒店去，随便告诉约塞敏，这不是她能插手  
的事，最好让她守些本分，毕竟这世道对她那样势单力薄的年轻寡妇而言已经够艰难了。”

“这话说得可不怎么绅士，老先生。”拉巴夫不满他语气中的优越。

“听着不舒服。”伊万从楼上走下来，眼眶淤青，声线粗哑，像是刚经历场生死肉搏的君王。

“你先回去。”老先生朝伊万皱眉。“晚饭我已经做好了，你可以直接带到楼上去。”

“关于几天后将到访的朋友，我突然有了个新的迎接方式。”伊万拎起楼梯拐角处的花瓶，迈着欢快的步子走向拉巴夫。

“来做客吧，伙计。”伊万抡起花瓶劈头盖脸的朝他砸下去。

伊莎被瞬间溅到左脸颊上血惊呆了，她蹲下身抽出手枪，在伊万将拉巴夫拖去门廊楼梯的时候，扣下扳机。

她不知道自己打没打中伊万，但下一秒她就被身手依旧敏捷的老管家，上前夺了手枪，剧痛从手腕上延，伊莎咬住嘴唇，冷汗直冒。

“脱臼，所以尽量别动。”老管家捡起手枪，别进后腰处的内侧枪套。

“别弄死他。”老管家对伊万说，“带他到二楼的客卧去，还有别把血蹭得到处都是。”

“我尽量。”伊万点点头。伊莎看不见他的表情，总觉得他从自己面前走过的时候，有些轻微的跛脚。

“小腿。”老管家从地上扶起伊莎。“你打中了他的小腿，你祖父可以为此骄傲了，毕竟他从来没打中过我。”

“疼——”伊莎声线颤抖。

“如果你能把枪口再抬高些，伊万那小子就会彻底变成瘸子。”

“你到底是谁？”

“如果是问名字，小姑娘，那我也不知道自己该怎么回答，我有过很多姓名，每一个都比我原本的更有意义。”

“疼——”

“别动。”老管家从身后握住伊莎的胳膊，那让她感觉轻松些。“我和你祖父共事时候，所用假名是拉巴夫，有点荒谬？但它的的确确和被花瓶开瓢那小子一样，那代称真是不受上帝宠爱，也许我被暴露  
身份，也有部分名字的坏运气所致。”

老管家将伊莎扶进厨房，不停絮絮叨叨，伊莎猜他是想转移自己的注意力，“我可以忍住。”

“你们来晚了。”

“什么？”

“王家长子死了。”

石破天惊的回答之后，老管家飞快的接上脱臼的手腕，伊莎满脸泪水，却显然不是因为疼痛。

++++++

他们终究没有做成，或者说以后再也不会了。王耀清醒过来，脑袋垂在床边，仍旧保持着昏死前的姿势，喉咙上的一圈青紫让吞咽都变得疼痛。王耀深呼吸，慢慢从床上挪下来，他坐在地板上缓了会神，直到混乱的思绪，像被摔到遍地碎片重新拼接为完整的瓷杯。

王耀站起身走向镜子，他脸色铁青，手指发颤，显然几个小时前的濒死经历给他的身体留下了足够的恐惧。

“你醒了。”伊万推开门走进来，他穿着体面，神情平静，几乎与几个小时前的狼狈疯狂判若两人。

“你有些跛。”

“出了点小意外。”伊万将手里的纸袋放在床上。“把衣服换了，下楼来吃晚饭，我今天请了很多朋友。”

“你的朋友？”

“我们的。”

“这是女装。”王耀拎起纸袋里的长袍和头巾。

“这是你的。”伊万伸出手触碰他的脖颈，几乎是相触的同时，王耀忍不住后退。“你怕我？”伊万逼近王耀，意味不明的盯死对方。

“不。”王耀张张嘴巴，想不到更多好的反驳。

“这很好，王耀。”伊万退回去，他背对着光，整个身形颇具压迫性的笼罩着王耀。“我不赞成极端暴力，但也许正是那该死的过度纵容才给了你从心底藐视我的底气，如果你始终学不会自律和尊重，我  
会换种方式来教你，即使那种方式被万千世人所诟病。”

“我不是性虐爱好者。”王耀说，“这种单方面强迫只会让你越来越像个小丑。”

“我当然知道。”伊万回答。“但也许你不知道的，救生本能可不管这些，它的存在从一定程度上证明人类可以被驯养，只要加以适当的，引导。”

“像狗？还是像猪？”

“像宠物。”

“所以你用这玩意向我暗示你才是主导者。”王耀瞥向纸袋。

“可以这么理解。”

“荒谬得令人发笑。”

“尽管笑。”伊万拉开抽屉，拿出马鞭搁在桌面上。“在战场上，从俘虏嘴里掏情报并没有想象中的难，只要不设所谓人性底线——”

“拳头还是死亡？”王耀嘲弄。

“都不是。”伊万走到床边，从纸袋里掏出尼龙绳。“那对你都没什么明显效果，现在脱了短裤，双手抱头趴到床上去。”

正如伊万所料，王耀永远学不会服从命令，他就像纵横草原的健美黑豹，即使掉进陷阱，断了爪牙，也随时能用血淋淋的前掌给予猎人致命一击。看出伊万的意图，王耀先发制人，他轮拳打向伊万的  
左耳根，然后抬肘发狠撞击喉咙软骨，常年习武的确让王耀先占到些便宜，但王耀很明显忘记了伊万刀尖舔血过活10年的经历。

伊万擅长近身战，却无意纠缠，他脚踹王耀膝窝，抬手反擒臂膀，躲过足以击碎喉骨一击。王耀顺势反手抄起床头台灯砸过去，伊万看准空当，抬拳狠揍王耀腹部旧伤。

王耀猛地吸气，咬住舌尖，把痛吟吞回喉咙，哆嗦着被伊万掀翻，几乎是软趴趴的瘫软在床铺上。伊万拽平外套皱褶，背扣王耀双手，用尼龙绳捆好。伊万握住王耀的胯骨上提，在他腹部与床罩间塞进软枕。

“你敢。”王耀把脸埋进床单，声音发颤。

伊万褪下王耀的短裤，扔到床下。“把屁股撅起来。”

王耀没吱声，他露出的耳朵尖都因为屈辱红得发烫。

伊万揽住王耀的腰，用膝盖从后方抵开双腿，他的背部像倾斜的桥面，臀部骶椎骨与腰椎连接处两侧小小的凹陷盛满了流淌而下的夕阳。伊万不喜欢后入式，却相当迷恋王耀的圣涡，正如人们所赞美的，它就像阿佛洛狄忒面颊上的酒窝般迷人。

可这如今并不能平息伊万的怒火，他下床拿起事先准备好的马鞭。

伊万握住鞭头，向下弯折。“你来告诉我该何时停止。”

第一鞭抽在左臀尖，那道皮肉像脖颈上的掐痕一样迅速由肤色转变为红肿。王耀颤抖，他咬住床单，却抑制不住发出低哼。鼻音远比呻吟来得情色，王耀自然明白这点，而这也许这也正是伊万想要达到的侮辱。

第二鞭斜斜压过最初的鞭痕，勾勒出鲜红的叉。王耀绷紧身体，再次发出哼鸣，而这回那声音甚至还染上了少许哭腔。王耀的注意力集中在伤口上，他丰富的想象力为他在脑海中构建出眼下的现状。其实那多此一举，考虑到只要他抬起头，眼前就是一面落地镜。

第三鞭和第四鞭相继落下，皮鞭划破空气的同时也鞭挞着王耀可怜的自尊。

第五鞭、第六鞭……

直到第七鞭，王耀才隐约从鼻子里哼出虚弱的停止。

伊万解开绳索，把他翻过来。“把准备的衣服穿好，如果你再试图挑衅一次，我们就找点新乐子。”

“你他妈就个疯子。”王耀眼圈通红。

“我以为你早明白这点。”伊万站起身，他的头发微微散乱。“下来吃晚饭。”

十分钟之后，王耀只穿着长袍走下楼梯，他不想让自己看上去完完全全屈服于伊万的威胁。

“去把我给你准备好的所有东西穿戴好。”伊万放下手里的餐刀，朝王耀挑眉。

“这就是全部。”王耀冷笑。“或许你可选择剥夺我进食的权利，这对你实现圈养的目的而言，是更行而有效的方式。”

“王耀！”坐在老管家身边的伊莎惊呼，她手腕打着绷带，满脸难以置信。

“王先生。”拉巴夫打了招呼，他的脑袋被纱布缠得像个超大号巫毒娃娃。

“请坐这。”老管家起身拉开伊万对面的椅子。

“我以为你今天已经受够惩罚了。”伊万用餐布擦拭嘴角，不耐烦的摸摸眉梢。

“今天就到这，别没完没了的胡闹。”老管家说，他走回座位，用眼神警告伊万。

“你知道我还有很多办法让你哭着求饶，是不是？”伊万滤掉老管家，死盯王耀。

“如果你是性癖特殊那类，你就应该去看心理医生，或者找个同类。”王耀说，“妓女也行，毕竟专业人士总是能让你体验到超值享受。”

“我就是之前太惯着你了。”伊万舔舔嘴唇。

“真甜蜜，我都不记得那什么时候发生过。”

“我警告过你，王耀。”伊万从外套里拿出手枪。

“终于忍不住了？”王耀站起身，椅子被膝窝顶向后方，四根椅腿在地板上发出刺耳的拖拽声。

“你到底闹够没！”

“不用占据道德制高点，毕竟你我之间，蠢到家的那个笨蛋不是我！”

“你现在又想用忠贞来诡辩了？”

王耀垂下眼睛，和伊莎交换了眼神，甚至拉巴夫也立刻明白了其中的含义。王耀大步踏上餐桌，随手捞起脚边的餐刀。在老管家掏枪之前，拉巴夫扑过去，把手心里攥着的一把胡椒撒进他的眼睛，这招很下三滥，但的确管用。拉巴夫乘着老管家失措的几秒钟，解了裤带反捆了这位老先生的双手，随即敲昏他。

王耀踹倒桌子，和伊万扭打在一起。伊万再次想攻击他受伤的腹部，但这回王耀早料到了这点，他格挡掉伊万的拳头。时间拖得过长，所有的一切都会功亏一篑，甚至连拉巴夫的性命也堪忧，王耀知道这一点，他攥住餐刀狠下心，插进伊万的胸口的位置。

伊万挣扎着推开王耀，难以置信的摸摸胸膛，沾满手掌的鲜血狠狠给了他自以为是的爱情一记耳光。王耀没起身，他有些慌了，恐惧擒住他的心脏，如果说之前的背叛是莫须有的罪名，那现在王耀就是在坐实它。

“王耀。”伊万动动嘴唇。

“伊莎，给。”王耀捡起手枪递过去。

“车钥匙呢？”拉巴夫问。

“客厅桌子上。”伊莎声线颤抖。“我去拿。”

不要死。王耀内心突然涌起一阵强烈的念头，他用双手压住伊万的伤口，大声朝拉巴夫喊道。“毛巾！”

“先用桌布。”拉巴夫拿起手机。“叫了救护车，我们从后门走。”

“你带着伊莎到前面的路口等我。”王耀胡乱抹了把脸，血和汗把他搞得一团糟。“如果10分钟我没过去，就不用等我了。”

拉巴夫想争辩什么，随后快速走向客厅。他和伊莎交谈两句，然后离开房间，透过玻璃，王耀看见后院有车灯闪过。

“跟我说说话，好吗？”王耀把撕成长条的餐布捆住伤口，但血还是止不住的往出涌。

伊万盯住天花板，虚弱的笑出声。“王耀，你真狠。”

王耀不知道怎么回答，他合住双眼，一滴眼泪不受控制的打在伊万的大鼻子上。

“害怕吗？”伊万说，他抬起胳膊，让王耀枕着自己的肩膀。“你是个狼心狗肺的混蛋，所以别哭了，这一点也不符合你的人生准则。”

“求求你。”王耀说，“求求你。”

不要死。

“你为什么不会用枪？”

“不喜欢。”王耀有些哽咽。

“真任性。”伊万说，“以后去学学，就算我死了，也总有别人想伤害你。”

“别这样，伊万，别这样。”

“王耀，如果我死了，你一定会很后悔，因为这世界不会再有人比我爱你。”伊万停顿，有血沫从嘴角流下来。“不过那也没什么，不喜欢人的爱就像负担，消失了是种解脱。”

“伊万。”王耀的眼泪弄脏了他的衣领，王耀想说些什么，但堵在喉咙的悲伤让他说不出话。

“我累了，王耀，我想睡了。”

“别，求求你，伊万，别……”王耀像个手足无措的孤儿，攥紧伊万的衣领，血染红了他的脸颊，又混合着泪水在脸上划出一道道沟壑。王耀来回抚摸伊万英俊的面庞，他的心都碎了。

王耀还有很多话想对伊万说，他想告诉他，他有多英俊。他想告诉他，他对他来说有多重要。他还想告诉他，他不是不喜欢他了，而是太爱了以至于那种陌生汹涌的感情让他害怕。

救护车的警笛在别墅外响起，蓝色警灯光穿透玻璃，打在王耀脸上，凝固的血液像黑色能面覆盖着他的整个面部。

王耀像忏悔的罪人般跪下去，低头轻轻用嘴唇触碰伊万的额头。

“再见了，伊万。”

++++++

拉巴夫等到王耀，就立即踩了油门。

“还好吗？”伊莎递给王耀矿泉水和毛巾。

“我欠他一条命。”王耀说。


End file.
